


A Human's Touch

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You decide to wake Kandomere and have a little fun with those sensitive ears of his...





	A Human's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from wewingedchildren-of-outcasts on tumblr.
> 
> Requests are currently closed.

It’s about four a.m. and you’re resting your head on Kandomere’s bare chest, feeling it rise and fall and listening to his steady heartbeat. You trace your fingers lightly over his skin. He makes a grumbling sound and you look up at him. He’s still fast asleep, but his brows are knitted together and he makes a few more disgruntled sounds. You feel an ache in your chest, it seems the elf can’t even sleep peacefully when he gets the opportunity. You move out of his arm that’s wrapped around you, careful not to wake him, and prop yourself up on your elbow on the bed and lean over him. You worry so much about this elf, he always tries to assure you that he’s alright, but moments like this show that he’s not.  
He turns his head slightly and grumbles again.  
You run your fingers through his hair and accidently uncover his left ear in the process. Looking at it you get an idea.

You take your other hand and place it over his right and you carefully push his hair over both ears. Then you lean towards his left and press your lips to his ear, “Kandomere,” you whisper. He inhales and hums slightly.  
“My love,” you whisper.  
He stirs some more and shifts under you, “Darling?” he says in a tired voice.  
“What are you-“ he begins.  
You kiss his ear and he freezes.  
You trail your lips up the shell of his ear to the tip, eliciting a shudder from him. Reaching the tip, you suck on his ear and he moans and his knees lift up, and his arm clutches you, and holds you tight. You lick down the back of his ear and he moans again. You press a kiss to it and his legs lower and his grip becomes loose for a moment.  
You take this as your opportunity to slip out of his grasp and crawl on top of him. You return to sucking on his ear and he gasps and throws his head back. Your hand near his right ear, creeps towards his face and tugs hard on his right ear, he groans loudly and starts gasping for breath. You bite his earlobe and hear a sharp intake of breath. 

You pick your head up and stare into his eyes; you let your fingers trail over the tops of his curved ears. His eyelids flutter and slip closed as he shudders under your touch. You sit on his chest and slowly with your thumb and forefinger go up his ears and over the tip and down towards his earlobe. He opens his mouth exposing his sharp teeth, “Please…”  
You move your finger to the tips of his ears and massage them gently, “What is it my love?” you ask softly.  
“Grind on me…” he says softly.  
You shake your head, “I only want your ears, Dear.”  
He opens his eyes and stares up at you, “Then kiss me.”  
You shake your head at him again.  
“Something please,” he gasps.  
You cup his left ear and massage the top of it with your thumb, he lets out a low moan and his eyes roll back. “How’s that?” you ask.  
“Oh, Querida, why must you torment me so?” he asks softly.  
“Because you torment me plenty,” you respond and lean your head down towards his right ear. You lick up to the tip of his ear and bite down, he squirms and groans.  
Both his hands move to grip your waist tightly. You dig your nails on the inner part of his left ear and he moans again and pushes his left ear towards your hand. You scrape your nails against his ear again, “{Oh Fuck Me!}” he shouts in Övüsi.  
He always likes it when you’re a little rougher with his left ear.  
Time to engage another one of his senses, one elves are famous for.  
With your mouth hovering over his right ear, you let out a little shaky gasp.  
His nails dig in and you feel him jolt underneath you.  
You stroke his left ear, “Oh Kandomere,” you whimper into his right.  
He shifts under you again, his legs moving back and forth.  
“Please…” you gasp, and you scrape your nails against his left ear, he moans.  
Now you mimic a moan he’d made you elicit the other night in his ear.  
He pushes his head further back into the pillow, oh he really wants to touch you now.  
“I’ve never had a lover like you…” you whisper and you run your fingers over both his ears. You pull your face away from his and stare at him. His hair is coated in sweat and his face is flustered. You can feel him getting hotter under you, you lean towards his face and he tries to lean up and kiss you, but you press your forehead against his and hold him in place. You continue stroking both of his ears alternating between nails and fingertips.  
“So Brave. So Kind. So Strong. So Fun to Pleasure,” you whisper.  
He bites his lower lip and you smile, knowing he’s almost there.  
“I love you, Kandomere,” you whisper.  
He grunts and you feel him tighten underneath you. And now he elicits a loud moan and you slowly stroke his ears. He groans some more and you stop stroking him altogether. His body goes lax and he gasps for breath. You press a kiss to both his cheeks and climb off of him and back to your side of the bed. You lay down next to him and hold his left hand in yours and bring it to your lips.  
“I love you so very much,” you whisper.  
He eventually regains his breath and you feel his hand squeeze yours. You look over at him and he’s smiling at you. You smile back at him.  
“Mi Amor, you continue to surprise me,” he says softly.  
And he leans towards you and kisses you.  
“Now it’s your turn,” he whispers.  
Your eyes widen, and he smiles.  
“I know your ears aren’t like mine, but there is somewhere else that’s more than sensitive enough,” he rasps as his right hand slides up your thigh and under your nightgown.  
“Oh Kandomere,” you whisper and your lips meet his once more.


End file.
